


The Ocean and the Moon

by NikAdair



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Valentine’s Day, Lance makes a beautiful dinner for Shiro, Shiro feels so lucky to have Lance, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: It’s their first Valentine’s Day together and Lance has prepared something special for Shiro. Shiro also has something special to give to him.





	The Ocean and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Voltron Valentine Exchange for fandom-and-other-stuff on Tumblr. Happy Valentine’s Day! I hope you enjoy this!

Shiro walked through the door to find the lights of the hall off, a soft glow coming from the dining room, and rose petals spread across the floor. He shrugged off his coat and slipped off his shoes, dropping his wallet and keys on the table near the coatrack. A soft smile was forming, and he made his way through the petals, careful to step on as few as possible. He could smell various things, the most prevalent that of butter and steak. His smile grew wider.

He stepped into the dining room to find the table covered with a red table cloth, small paper hearts strewn across the fabric – pinks and whites popping off the red. A few tea candles were spread around the table, two larger ones standing on either side of a vase of roses. Plates were set up on either side, wine glasses already filled with red wine standing behind them. There was a bang coming from the kitchen and Shiro turned, walking into it.

He found Lance standing with his back to him. He had on a deep blue dress shirt and slacks, their frilly white apron tied on top. He had one hand on his hip, the other running through his hair, staring at the stove. “God, I hope these aren’t too dry,” Lance mumbled, oblivious to Shiro watching him. He walked forward quietly, snaking his arms around Lance’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder, chuckling a little at the small jump.

“Shiro! You’re not supposed to be in here,” Lance whined, looking up at him and pouting. Shiro chuckled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Lance’s face reddened and looked away, trying to hide the slight embarrassment at the show of affection. Shiro saw him sneak a glance at him before looking away, and he chuckled again.

“I’m sure it’ll taste amazing,” Shiro whispered. Lance flailed his arms a little, moving out of his grasp and turning, both hands on his hips. He looked sternly at Shiro, though the effect was lost from Lance having to look up at him. He smirked, copying Lance’s stance, earning him a scowl and slight glare. Shiro stuck his tongue out, aware of how childish it was, and saw Lance starting to crack.

“No! Nope! You sir need to leave and go sit in the living room!” Lance turned Shiro around and pushed him out of the kitchen. Shiro didn’t put up much of a fight, instead settling on laughing. He turned to say something to Lance, but Lance had his arms crossed across his chest, blocking the opening to the kitchen. He raised his arms in defeat, blowing a kiss to Lance before turning and walking to the living room. He heard him sputter and chuckled.

Shiro stretched out on the couch, picking up a book from the coffee table, while he waited for Lance to allow him to go back. He couldn’t really get into the book. His mind was busy thinking about he lucky he was to have a boyfriend like Lance. Someone who was willing to put on an extravagant dinner on their first Valentine’s Day together. He really shouldn’t have been that surprised though. He didn’t the same thing for Christmas – homemade cinnamon rolls, a family recipe for hot chocolate, and waking him up by singing Christmas carols. Needless to say, it was a memorable day.

He was maybe thirty pages into the book when he heard dishes clinking together. He tried to fight off his curiosity, but after a minute of staring at the same paragraph, Shiro gave in, placing an old receipt into the book and setting it onto the table. He crept towards the dining room, peeking around the corner and watching Lance finish serving food. He quickly turned away when Lance started to turn towards where he was, and quietly made his way back to the couch, pulling out his phone in time for Lance to come in.

“Table for two?” Lance said, bowing slightly when Shiro stood. He smiled, taking the hand that was offered to him. Lance lead him to the table, pulling out the chair and waiting expectantly for him to sit. Shiro chuckled a little, taking his seat and watching Lance take the one across from him. He heard a huff and saw the roses shift, moving to the side, allowing him to see Lance fully.

“This is all really beautiful Lance,” Shiro said, smiling softly. He watched Lance get slightly embarrassed, and he coughed, taking a drink of the wine to cover up the blush he knew was starting to show. “Though I can think of something even more beautiful than this.” Lance quirked an eyebrow at him, and Shiro smiled more. “I’m looking right at him.”

Lance sputtered, nearly dropping his wine glass, face a distinct shade of red, even in the candle light. “Well I- That’s not- Shiro! You can’t just do that!” He flailed his arms a little, sputtering more, and Shiro let out a laugh, watching him scowl at the sound. He crossed his arms, pouting, and turned his head away.

Shiro took a drink of his wine, waiting for Lance to look back at him. He knew he would, he could never keep this up for too long. He counted to thirty and saw Lance glance at him. He tipped his glass at him, and he looked away. Another count of thirty and he heard a sigh. Lance turned back around, taking a drink of his own wine. “You’re lucky you’re cute. Otherwise you’d be out dinner tonight.”

“Is that so?” Shiro said, quirking an eyebrow. Lance nodded, taking a large bite of the caramelized carrots he’d made. “I’m sure my beautiful boyfriend would never starve me. Especially when there’s the chance that I’d have a gift for him.” Lance froze, perking up. He saw his eyes searching him, and he smirked. “But I guess if I’m to starve, then he doesn’t get his gift.” Lance dropped his fork, giving him his signature puppy dog look.

“Shiro, you wouldn’t do that, would you?” Lance’s voice small, forlorn, to match the look he was giving him, but Shiro could tell that there was excitement hidden underneath. He could see it in the way his eyes shone and the slight bounce he was trying hard to hide. He tilted his head to the side in fake contemplation.

“I don’t know, would you really starve me?” Lance’s narrowed and he scowled at him. Shiro smirked, knowing he’d won. As much as Lance liked to follow through with his threats, he was always a sucker for gifts. He took a drink of his wine, waiting patiently for Lance to nod, and sure enough, he did. Shiro smiled, nodding. “I guess I can give it to you. You made this amazing meal and beautiful set up after all.”

Lance blushed, taking another bite of his food. Shiro did the same, humming happily at how good it tasted. He saw Lance give him a proud look, and he smiled more. They ate in a comfortable silence, Shiro occasionally making a comment about how beautiful Lance was, or Lance sometimes making a comment about how long it took him to get things ready. Neither of them really wanted to break the spell of the evening.

After they finished eating, Shiro offered to do the dishes, but Lance shook his head. “They can wait until tomorrow. You-“ he pointed a finger at him, “-promised me a gift.” Shiro laughed, letting Lance drag him into the living room. He grabbed their wine glasses and settled on the couch next to him. Lance looked up at him with expectant eyes, and he smiled.

“Alright, close your eyes.” Lance did as he was told, his excited bouncing starting up again. Shiro looked at him for a second, leaning forward to give him a soft kiss as his hand slipped into his pocket. He felt Lance smiled against him, and he pulled away. “Alright, hold out your hand.” He could see Lance hold his breath, lifting his hand slowly. Shiro opened the small gift box in his hand, and pulled out the bracelet he’d gotten.

Deep blue, forest green, and dark purple cord braided together. A silver wave charm and a gold moon charm next to each other. An inscription of “I Love You” on one and the date “June 20” on the other. He carefully clasped it around Lance’s wrist, watching him shiver as the cold metal hit his skin. “Okay, you can open them.”

Lance looked down, a wide smile on his face. He held it closer to his eyes so he could read what was said, tears forming in his eyes. “Shiro,” he said softly, looking up at him. “I love it.” His voice was quiet, barely audible, but so full of love and affection. Shiro took his hands, leaning forward and kissing him again. It was soft, gentle, but he poured all the love he had into it, and smiled when Lance reciprocated it.

“Happy Valentine’s Day babe,” Shiro whispered against his lips. Lance smiled more, leaning against him, causing them to fall – Shiro’s back against the couch cushions and Lance on top of him. He gazed up into sparkling ocean eyes, and for the second time that night, he thought about he lucky he was that he got the chance to share a beautiful day with an every more beautiful man. It filled his heart with happiness, and he made a silent wish for more days like this to come.


End file.
